Listen to Your Heart
by whitem
Summary: On a mission by herself to Drakken's lair, something a little strange happens to Kim that changes her mind about something.   May sound like a KiGo, but believe me it's not!


This is a short little song-fic that had been percolating on my back burner for quite a while, and I decided to go ahead and bring it to the front. Hope y'all like… (Methinks though that I have WAY too many short little one-shots, but oh well…)

Disclaimer: Alas, the KP characters are not mine, and the song used in this story is not mine either. (Please see the A/N at the end for proper credit)

Note: For proper placement in the Kim Possible Time Line, I would place this story somewhere between Season 3 and 4.

Listen to Your Heart

"Ron can be so **clueless** sometimes!" Kim said in exasperation and hit the steering wheel of her car with the heel of her hand. "Those twin harlots were hitting on him and he didn't even notice! Well **I** noticed… and I've noticed all the others as well."

A beep came from the dash as the jet engines started to reduce thrust, and Kim continued to talk to herself. "This is just getting to be too much, even for me. I mean what's it going to take for him to realize what's going on? Some floozy to drop her dress in front of him and say 'Take me now, stud'?"

Kim readied herself for landing as the car's auto-pilot performed all the calculations for her to come to rest just outside of Drakken's new lair located just off the coast of California. After the car landed, the young teen hero immediately began her trek towards the small lair that was Drakken and Shego's newest hideout.

For a short while her mind was focused on the task at hand, and that was getting into the lair, and stopping Drakken's latest scheme, but then she felt a bit of a twinge in her heart knowing that she was doing this alone. Her and Ron had a huge fight before leaving on this mission, which involved his apparent naivetes about the attention of other girls/women.

So as a result, Kim had left Ron standing alone with these words of anger ringing in his large ears. "You are so naïve about women Ron Stoppable, and it's finally gotten to be **too much**! You say you don't know that it's happening? Well **I** know **exactly** what's happening, and I don't like it one bit that you aren't speaking up to them more. It's always **me** that has to walk up and scare those girls off, when you should be telling them to bug off on your own. What's going to happen if I don't show up Ron? Would I find you later in a bed covered by three, maybe even **four** women? No… That's not going to happen. I'm **not** going to let you break my heart Ron Stoppable… So I'm breaking yours. Good bye!"

It was only about 30 minutes later that Wade had called an emotionally distraught Kim with this mission, and she agreed to go, if only just to get her mind off the fact that she had just broken up with her childhood sweetheart.

…x x x x…

Entering the lair through what else but an air duct that was located on the roof, Kim continued to sniff back tears while crawling along the ventilation shaft. Wade was sending directions via the Kimmunicator as to where she had to go, so all she had to do was check the map he had downloaded for her.

Finally Kim heard voices that she recognized as Drakken and Shego, so she turned off the unit and placed it in her leg pouch. Now she was perched behind a vent grill, listening to Drakken rant about his latest plan, and while Kim couldn't actually **see** Shego, she could hear her voice.

"I've heard this rant before Dr. D., and it's getting old. So why don't you just be quiet so Kimmie can drop out of that vent over there so we can get this fight over with?" Surprised that Shego knew she was there, Kim then decided to make a big entrance by kicking open the grate and dropping to the floor in a three-point stance.

"Now how did you know where I was in that vent Shego? I don't see any security monitors around." Her eyes continued to scan the area looking for clues as to what Drakken was up to this time, but saw nothing.

"We didn't even **need** a security system to know where you were Pumpkin." Shego said with her usual snarkiness. "We heard you sniffling all the way down here in the air duct. So let's just get this over with so Dr. D. and I can fly off to his next failed plan."

"Sheeegooo…" Drakken whined at his sidekick's barb, but was of course ignored once again.

"Fine with me." Kim said, and immediately the two started fighting, just as they always had. But this time something was different, and Shego could see it. Heck, even Drakken could see that Kim Possible was not on her game.

After flipping back away from her nemesis, Shego stopped and placed her hands in the shape of a 'T'. "OK, timeout Princess… what's up? It's like you're not even trying. Your hair is a mess, more so than usual, and your eyes are bloodshot from crying. So what gives? Who died?"

Kim took a breath and visibly slumped, dropping her shoulders. "I… I left him."

"You… You left him? As in… you broke up with the buffoon?" Drakken said from off to the side where Kim was standing, and she didn't even acknowledge that he had said anything

"Huh…" Shego said with a hand on her out thrust hip. "And here I thought it would be the other way around.

Shego then turned around and looked at Drakken. Without Kim noticing, since she was still wallowing in self-pity for leaving Ron, the green woman ticked her head up and indicated with her eyes that it was time.

"Don't move from that spot Kimmie." Shego said, and then both her and Drakken disappeared through a small door in one side of the lair that Kim hadn't noticed before. She drug the back of one of her gloved hands over her eyes in an attempt to wipe away some more tears, but all she succeeded in doing was make her eyes even more red.

Suddenly a low thrumming noise brought Kim's head up, and she saw a large portion of the wall in front of her rise straight up and into the ceiling. She gazed at the large dark opening for a bit, and when she took a step towards it in an attempt to see inside, another low thrumming noise came to her ears.

Suddenly all of the lights went off in the lair, and just as Kim reached into one of her cargo pockets to pull out a pair of night vision glasses, a single spot light came on, illuminating a scene that she never once even thought she would ever see.

Drakken was sitting on a bench behind what looked a like a Baby Grand piano, and he was wearing a classic black suit with long tails that hung off his back, almost touching the floor. But that wasn't what really surprised Kim, as standing right next to the piano, was none other than Shego, dressed in a shimmering green and black dress that hugged her hour-glass figure, and trailed loosely down her legs with a split showing one of her shapely green thighs.

In front of the green villainess, cradled in one of her black-gloved hands, was an old-style microphone that looked like a small chrome box with a grill facing her to pick up her voice, and the other hand was lightly holding onto the microphone stand itself. For all intense and purposes, Shego looked like an entertainer that had stepped out from the roaring twenties.

Kim just stood there taking all this in with her mouth open, wondering just what the heck was going on. Just as she was about to voice her confusion, Drakken began playing a melody on the piano that echoed perfectly off the walls of the lair, making it seem like she wasn't standing in a villain's lair, but in a concert hall.

After the introductory piano, Shego straightened herself in front of the microphone, gripped it a little tighter, and began to sing… directly to Kim!

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven… turns too dark._

Shego's voice echoed off the walls of the lair perfectly, and her voice complimented the sound of the piano as Drakken continued to tickle the ivories.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart… before you tell him goodbye._

There was a short interlude of Dr. Drakken playing the piano, and Kim absently noticed that he was playing with his eyes closed, and emotion was playing off the features of his blue face. Drakken was really playing the piano, not just acting like he was.

Shego then suddenly pointed a black-gloved finger at Kim and belted out the next stanza.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_the feeling of belonging… to your dreeeeeaaaams._

She finished that last word while clenching a hand next to her face, and her eyes were closed while stretching out the last note.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart…_

_before you tell him goooodbyyyyyye._

Another interlude of emotional piano playing by Dr. Drakken interceded, while Shego stood with her head slightly down and her eyes closed, swaying to the music.

The next stanza of the song caught Kim a bit by surprise, as the piano rose in crescendo. Shego was looking straight into Kim's eyes when she vocalized the next verse.

_And there are voices that want to be heard!_

_So much to mention, but you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been…_

_When love was wilder, than the wind._

By now even more tears were falling from Kim's eyes as she was beginning to understand what Shego was actually doing. She was keeping her from making the biggest mistake in her life. All she could do was stand there and listen to the rest of the song.

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart…_

_before you tell him gooodbyyyye._

_Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going, _

_and I don't know why,_

_but listen to your heart, before… _

… _you tell him goodbyyyye._

The piano almost hauntingly finished not long after Shego's voice died down, and after Drakken finished playing, the green villainess gave an almost imperceptible nod to the young red headed teen hero.

Before Kim knew what happened next, the spot light switched off, plunging her once again into darkness. When the lights came back on, both villains were standing in the exact same places that they had been, before any of the weirdness had occurred.

"So, Kimmie…" Shego said with her trademark snarkiness, "Are we just going to stand here looking at each other waiting for the sun to stop shining, or are you going to do something?"

Not knowing if what happened really did just happen, Kim shook her head from side to side in an attempt to clear her befuddled brain, but the music and lyrics still echoed in her mind.

_Listen to your heart… before you tell him goodbye._

Without another word, Kim turned on her heels, and literally ran out of the lair. She then made it back to Middleton in record time, and immediately went to Ron 's house.

She beat on the door, and rang the doorbell, not at all caring that it was almost 1:30 at night. It didn't take long for Ron to answer the door in his pajamas, and Kim also saw that both of his parents were there as well, standing behind their son with tired scowls on their faces. Again… she didn't care.

"Oh Ron…" She said while holding back her tears, "Please… please forgive me for what I said before. I could never break your heart, for if I did, I would surely die from my own heartache. I don't want to break up with you… ever."

Somehow Ron was keeping his cool, as he stood in his doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His only reaction was a raised eyebrow, as he knew his girlfriend was a little prone to drama at times, and Kim stood in front of him with hope in her eyes.

Slowly but surely, Ron's lips turned up into a smile, his arms uncrossed and he held them out to his girlfriend, who willingly walked into the hug. Ron then whispered into Kim's ear as they stood hugging each other in the doorway, and she could hear levity in his voice as he spoke.

"Kim… If you ever break up with me again… I'm leaving you."

A smile crossed the red head's features before saying, "I listened to my heart Ron… and that will never happen again."

The end…

* * *

The version of "Listen to Your Heart" that I used is by a group called DHT. If at all Possible, do a search for this song by this group and tell me… Can't you just see and hear Shego singing this song? The voice even sounds like it could be hers…


End file.
